Né pour être ignoré
by Mikadie
Summary: Pensées d'un homonculus....[SONGFIC: l'ombre de vos vies de Vegastar]Premiere songfic, soyez indulgens![finalement ce sera un recueuil de songfics...]
1. L'ombre de vos vies

**Titre:** Né pour être ignoré

**Author** Lilou-chan

**résumé**: un homonculus qui pense... Seul.

**Rating: K+**

**Genre:** general

**Disclaimer**: J'aimerai avoir Fma un jour, mais, heureusement pour eux, ils appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa. La chanson appartient à son auteur.

**Ndla: c'est la premier fois que je fais une songfic, soyez indulgens! (Chanson "l'ombre de vos vies" de Vegastar)**

* * *

**Fantôme de l'oubli  
insipide comme le vent  
je survole les villes  
personne ne m'aperçoit  
ni ne m'entend**

On m'a créé dans l'unique but de faire revenir quelqu'un qui ne reviendra jamais. Maintenant que mon "créateur" a vu le résultat, il s'est barré, me laissant seul dans ce monde où l'injustice est le seul maitre du jeu. Personne ne peut me voir, personne ne m'entend. Si vous saviez comme c'est frustrant.

**J'ai peint un monde a votre image  
vous voir au loin me rappelle qui je suis  
je cherche des sourires sur vos visages  
je ne suis que l ombre de vos vies**

J'ai cherché à quoi je pouvais bien servir. J'ai beaucoup marché, aussi. J'ai vu par la fenêtre d'une maison des enfants joyeux. Mais les parents semblaient sourire superficiellement; comme s'ils s'en fichaient du bonheur de leurs gosses. Je vous envie, vous qui êtes heureux. Je ne suis que le misérable reflet d'un être aimé. Mais tout le monde m'ignore. Comme si j'étais une ombre...

**J'ai poussé quelques cris  
dissipés dans le ciel  
j'ai même pensé a m'enfuir  
mais qui verrais que je manque a l'appel**

J'ai beau hurler, crier ou pleurer, personne ne me remarque. Comme si le ciel n'était qu'une douce toile insonnorisée. J'ai pensé à me tuer, mais à qoi bon. Même si j'y arrivais, qui s'en soucierait, dîtes moi?

**J'ai peint un monde à votre image  
vous voir au loin me rappelle qui je suis  
je cherche des sourires sur vos visages  
je ne suis que l ombre de vos vies**

Pendant longtemps j'ai erré, dans mes pensées. J'ai pensé à mon existance. Ma misérable existance. J'ai hésité devant la main tremblante de ce petit enfant. Evidemment. Il a eu peur mais il est déséspéré. Qui n'aurai pas peur? Pourtant, cet enfant m'a fait me sentir vivant. Oui; vivant. Il n'a pas eu peur de me demander de le raccompagner chez lui. Il n'a pas eu peur de la réaction de sa maman. Ils m'ont accueuilli. Je ne veux pas être dépendant de ces gens. Je ne suis qu'une ombre. L'ombre disparait devant la lumiere. Votre lumière. Votre lumière à vous, humains. Mon seul destin est celui de l'errance. Je suis né pour être ignoré.

* * *

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

Nul, hein? Bon bah pour l'instant j'ai pas d'idées pour mes autres fics alors... J'avais envie d'en faire une comme ça.

Bref, reviews? ¤Chibi eyes: mode ON!¤


	2. greed as maitre de ma vie

**Titre: **

**Auteur: lilou-chan**

**Rating: K**

**Genre**

**Ndla: bon bah, merci senekata, j'ai envie d'en faire d'autres, maintenant!!! hystérique sinon, cette chanson bah c'est "Maitre de ma vie" de Vegastar (oui, encore). Cette fois ci, ce sera Greed (j'ai pas eu la flemme d'imaginer, cette fois-ci)**

**

* * *

**

**Tous les soirs je suis de sortie,  
Dans mes excès je m'enfuis.  
Et j'aime voir les filles défiler dans mon lit,  
Car dans l'euphorie de la nuit,  
Plus aucunes lois ne me freinent.  
Je passe mon temps à narguer l'ennui,  
J'aime être au centre de l'arène,  
Voila ce que je suis.**

J'aimerais tout avoir. Je veux tout. J'aime l'alcool, les belles femmes, l'argent...

**Je me fous de ton avis,  
Je tourne aussi mes envies,  
Le moindre de mes désirs, je l'assouvis  
Je suis le maître de ma vie.**

**Quand les gens pleurent, souvent je ris.  
Rare sont ceux qui m'apprécient,  
Mais pourtant je suscite les jalousies,  
Car jusqu'alors la chance ma sourit.  
J'accomplirai mes rêves  
Sans jamais me soucier des on dit,  
A ma morale, je serai fidèle,  
Voilà ce que je suis.**

Tous ceux qui restent auprès de moi ne m'aiment pas. Ils me craignent. Je m'en foutrait carrément si l'un d'eux mourrait. Tout ce qui m'énerverai c'est qu'ils me trahissent. Car à partir du moment ou ils restent, ils sont à MOI.

**Je me fous de ton avis,****  
Je tourne aussi mes envies,  
Le moindre de mes désirs, je l'assouvis,  
Je suis le maître de ma vie.  
Je me fous de ton avis,  
Je tourne aussi mes envies,  
Le moindre de mes désirs, je l'assouvis,  
Je suis le maître de ma vie.**

Tout ce qui m'intéresse je serais prêt à tout pour l'obtenir.. Oui, tout.

**Je me fous de ton avis,  
Je tourne aussi mes envies,  
Le moindre de mes désirs, je l'assouvis,  
Je suis le maître de ma vie.  
Je me fous de ton avis,  
Je tourne aussi mes envies,  
Le moindre de mes désirs, je l'assouvis,  
Je suis le maître de ma vie.  
Je me fous de ton avis.  
Je me fous de ton avis.  
Voilà ce que je suis.  
Je tourne aussi mes envies,  
Le moindre de mes désirs, je l'assouvis,  
Je suis le maître de ma vie,  
Voilà ce que je suis.**

**

* * *

**

**V**oila. Celle là j'ai pas pu dire grand chose, la chanson dit tout...

reviews?


	3. Lust as ich bin nich ich

**Tout le trinlinlin est dispo aux deux autres chapitres.**

**Disclaimer: Fma appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. La chanson "Ich bin nich' ich" appartient à Tokio Hotel.**

**Ndla: c'est de Lust qu'on parle (enfin approximativement.)**

**

* * *

**

**meine augen schaun mich müde an und finden keinen trost  
**_(mes yeux sont fatigués et cherchent du réconfort)  
_**ich kann mich nich' mehr mit anseh'n - bin ichlos  
**_(je n'arrive plus à me regarder-vidé de moi-même)  
_**alles was hier mal war - kann ich nich' mehr in mir finden  
**_(tout ce qu'il y avait en moi-je ne le trouve plus)_  
**alles weg - wie im wahn ich seh mich immer mehr verschwinden  
**_(tout a disparu-comme dans un délire je me vois en train de disparaitre peu à peu)_

Je viens de me reveiller. Quelque chose me dit que je viens de me reveiller d'un long sommeil. Il y a peu de lumière -à mon grand bonheur-. Un miroir est posé sur le meuble en face du lit où je suis. J'ai du mal à voir. Du mal à respirer. Est-ce que je sais encore parler? Je ne peux voir qu'une image floue du reflet. Mais... A vrai dire... Qui suis-je?

**ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist - bin ich allein  
**_(je ne suis pas moi quand tu n'es pas là-je suis si seul)_  
**und das was jetzt noch von mir übrig ist - will ich nich' sein  
**_(et le peu qui reste encore de moi-je ne veux pas être ça)_  
**draußen hängt der himmel schief und an der wand dein abschiedsbrief  
**_(dehors le temps est à l'orage, au mur il y a ta lettre d'adieu)_  
**ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist - bin ich allein  
**_(je ne suis pas moi quand tu n'es pas là-je suis si seul)_

Ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas possible. Ce visage m'est familier. Mais quel est le mien? Et ces images?! Arrêtez, stop! Ces images ne sont pas à moi, ce visage non plus. Mais qui suis-je?

**ich weiß nich' mehr, wer ich bin - und was noch wichtig ist  
(**_je ne sais plus qui je suis-ni ce qui importe encore)_

Je ne me rappelles pas m'être allongée. Je ne me rappelle pas qui je suis. Et ces images... Arrêtez les pitié!!!

**das ist alles irgendwo, wo du bist  
**_(tout ça a disparu avec toi)_  
**ohne dich durch die nacht - ich kann nichts mehr in mir finden  
**_(sans toi je traverse la nuit-je ne trouve plus rien en moi)_  
**was hast du mit mir gemacht - ich seh mich immer mehr verschwinden  
**_(qu'as-tu fait de moi-je me dvois disparaitre peu à peu)_

Arrêtez, s'il vous plait..Ce visage qui me sourit, qui est-ce? Je le vois crier. Attends!! Non...Ce n'est pas moi là...Sortez moi de la...

**ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist - bin ich allein  
**_je ne suis pas moi quand tu n'es pas avec moi-je suis si seul)_  
**und das was jetzt noch von mir übrig ist - will ich nich' sein  
**_(je ne veux pas être ce qui reste de moi.)_  
**draußen hängt der himmel schief und an der wand dein abschiedsbrief  
**_(dehors le ciel bascule, au mur il y a ta lettre d'adieu)_  
**ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist - will ich nich' mehr sein  
**(_je ne suis pas moiquand tu n'es pas auprès de moi-je ne veux plus exister)_

Aidez-moi. Je me sens eule. Mais suis-je seulement en vie? J'ai l'impression d'être vide.Et mes yeux...

**ich lös mich langsam auf - halt mich nich' mehr aus  
**_(je me dissous lentement-je ne me supporte plus)_  
**ich krieg dich einfach nich' mehr aus mir raus  
**_(je n'arrive pas à me détacher de toi)_  
**egal wo du bist - komm und rette mich  
**_(où que tu sois-viens et sauve moi)_  
**ich bin nich' ich wenn du nicht...  
**_(je ne suis pas moi quand tu n'es pas là.)_

Mes yeux ne mentent pas. Il me manque quelque chose. Je ne suis pas humaine... Qui suis-je? Il me manque mes sentiments.  
Il me manque beaucoup de choses. Je n'ai jamais demandé d'être là.

* * *

**..::OWARI::..**

* * *

j'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. 

Des petites reviews? (technique des yeux chibis larmoyants: MODE ON!)


	4. Je suis fou betteraves

**Tout le trinlinlin est dispo aux trois autres chapitres.**

**Disclaimer: Fma appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. La chanson "Je suis fou" appartient aux Betteraves (super groupe XP).**

**désolée pour le temps x)**

* * *

_Je suis libre_  
_Je peux mourir demain_  
_Je peux me crever les yeux_  
_Je peux me couper les deux mains_  
_Vous pensez que je déprime_  
_Mais votre hypocrisie m'étouffe_  
_Vous croyez que je dérive_  
_Mais vos pétards vous rendent ouf !_

Ha. Je suis dejà mort tant que j'ai des pierres rouges je peux pas mourir. En plus de ça je suis obligé d'être concidéré comme un monstre aux yeux de beaucoup de gens. C'est fou ce que les humains ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Ça m'fout la haine rien que de penser que j'étais un humain avant. Aussi hypocrite. Beûark.

_Je suis fou  
Vous ne me connaissez pas  
Je m'en fous  
Car je n'existe pas  
Je suis fou  
Vous ne me connaissez pas  
Je m'en fous  
Car je n'existe pas_

Bon nombre d'entre vous penseront que je suis completement fou, mais j'en ai rien à faire. Pour vois je ne vaut meme pas la peine de vivre. Je m'en fous. Je n'existe pas plus que vous. Et qui êtes vous pour juger quelqu'un ou quelque chose que vous ne connaissez pas ?

_J'aimerai rire  
Mais vous ne m'amusez pas  
J'ai besoin de vous dire  
Mais vous ne comprenez pas  
Je regarde le ciel  
Mais il n'existe pas  
Et quand je m'émerveille  
YAARRRH ! Je n'y crois pas_

Tout me paraît si fade maintenant. J'ai plus rien à faire. J'ai envie de tous vous massacrer mais pas pratique, apres yaura plus personne. J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'existe autour de moi. Même quand je trouve quelque chose beau, ça ne dure pas, j'y crois dejà plus.

_Je suis fou  
Vous ne me connaissez pas  
Je m'en fous  
Car je n'existe pas Je suis fou  
Vous ne me connaissez pas  
Je m'en fous  
Car je n'existe pas_

quelqu'un saura t'il denicher la personne que je suis réellement?

_Un matin réveillé par un infirmier  
Direction l'hôpital pour être examiné  
Dans ma tête il paraît qu'un virus à germé  
Je suis contaminé, je suis dégeneré !  
Dans ma tête je suis enfermé  
À jamais je suis comdamné  
La medecine m'a abandonée  
Je n'sais plus ou aller…_

C'est comme ce jour là, dès qu'ils ont sû ce que j'étais, ils n'ont plus voulu de moi, ils s'en fichent de savoir si sa vous blesse ou non, le principal pour eux c'est de pas trainer avec des gens differents. Ils m'ont tous abandonné, j'ai nulle part où aller...

* * *

bon been voila cest ma derniere songfic :) merci ma coupine de m'avoir dit "c'est les homonculus qui devraient chanter ça" X3 

reviews? s'il vous pplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit //chibi eyes //


End file.
